Contagioso
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Ese día Hamato Yoshi aprendió una valiosa lección... si quieres despertar a tus flojos hijos... debes hacerlo tú mismo. /Basado en TMNT 2012


**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. Eso es todo. XD**

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CONTAGIOSO

Eso fue el colmo, eran las 11:34 am y el menor de sus hijos seguía dormido.

Entendía el hecho de que Miguel Ángel al fin haya podido librarse de lo que él llamaba un castigo de largos entrenamientos semanales, así como sus demás hermanos, todos estuvieron entrenando hasta el cansancio. Incluso en algunos momentos admitían el dolor en sus músculos.

A veces Splinter se mordía la conciencia por lo estricto que era con sus hijos, pero era inevitable no serlo, con sus 14 años recién cumplidos las tortugas eran muy habilidosas.

Ellos estaban creciendo y sus posibilidades de aventurarse al exterior también; por ello se vio obligado a alargar más los horarios de reforzamientos del ninjutsu, teniendo como único consuelo sus anhelados fines de semana, en donde podían darse un respiro.

Domingo ya era, a punto de ser medio día. Después de una desvelada frente al monitor de su PlayStation Miguel Ángel recuperaba las horas perdidas de sueño en su habitación.

Pero el sensei creía que ya fue suficiente capricho, así que soltando un bufido de irritación dejó el cucharón a un lado de la olla, girando sobre sí mismo le habló al único hijo que tenía por compañía antes de servir el almuerzo.

—Rafael —El mencionado dejó de darle de comer a Spike para levantar la mirada hacia su padre—, ve al cuarto de Miguel Ángel y despiértalo antes de que yo valla a hacerlo por las malas.

El segundo mayor de sus hijos gruño por lo bajo para después levantarse con pesadez tomando a Spike en sus brazos.

—De acuerdo —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Habiendo pasado más de 15 minutos ninguno de sus dos hijos se había presentado para almorzar.

Leo y Donnie ya estaban sentados charlando entre ellos, sabían que en la guarida nunca se empezaba a comer si uno estaba ausente por lo tanto divagaban sus palabras para pasar el rato.

Hasta que su paciencia se agotaba, pues se notaba que el mayor golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos mientras sostenía su cara con su otra mano, el genio ya se había puesto a revisar unos apuntes hechos de su reciente investigación.

—Sensei… —empezó a hablar el mayor, sorprendentemente como si le leyera la mente, el mutante roedor se le adelantó.

—Lo sé, Leonardo —Suspiró con el ceño fruncido—. Traeré a sus hermanos.

Internamente ya estaba contando hasta el número infinito jamás mencionado, su sentido ninja le citaba lo paciente que debía ser en casos como estos, siempre manteniendo la calma, portándose tolerante, respirando cada cinco segundo y rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía por poseer la paciencia necesaria.

Se adentraba al pequeño callejón que daba a las habitaciones de sus hijos.

El caso es que después de la muerte de Miwa jamás imagino tener que lidiar con 4 hijos que con el favor de Dios llegaron a una edad en la que su pequeña hija no tuvo oportunidad de gozar.

La adolescencia.

Ahora tenía la entrada al cuarto de Miguel Ángel enfrente.

Siendo sinceros, Splinter no recordaba portarse de la misma forma en la actuaban las cuatro tortugas a los 14 años. Quizás no fue muy estricto, o tal vez pensó que portándose de una forma más blanda que la de su padre era bueno para entablar más confianza con los jóvenes.

Para bien o mal, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Pero qué…? —Su pregunta se perdió en el aire ni bien abrió la puerta.

Echado bocabajo con su brazo estirado hacia arriba debajo de la almohada, apoyaba su cara contra esta misma Rafael, se encontraba ya en el mundo de Morfeo, su respiración rasposa saliendo de su garganta le daba a entender que de verdad estaba dormido, su pierna doblada hacia el frente y la otra estirada le daban una posición aún más cómoda.

A lado suyo, de espalda a la pared se encontraba su hijo menor, Miguel Ángel estaba a su costado con la boca entreabierta, su mejilla sobre la almohada apachurraba un poco sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndolos parecer una graciosa trompita. Apoyaba su peso con sus dos brazos medios doblados hacia adelante, siendo cubierto hasta la mitad por su sábana blanca.

Ambos hermanos estaban en trance profundo que hasta a Splinter le dio algo de pena el saber que los tenía que levantar al final de cuentas.

En la cómoda de Miguel Ángel divisó a Spike sobre unos cuantos trapos que hacían de cama improvisada para la única tortuga normal de la alcantarilla.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia la cien, frotándosela lentamente.

Se devolvió al Dojo.

 _Ese día Hamato Yoshi aprendió una valiosa lección…._

Sostuvo un palo que se asemejaba a una katana tallada.

 _Si quieres despertar a tus flojos hijos…_

Hace tiempo que no practicaba el randori.*

 _Debes hacerlo tú mismo._

 **FIN**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ***Randori:** No sabría definirlo exactamente pero sé que es una técnica de arte marcial japonés, la misma que usa Splinter para castigar a los chicos en el epidosio "Creo que su nombre es Baxter Stockman".

 **JE, algo me dice que Rafa y Mikey no se van a poder sentar en mucho tiempo. XDD**

 **Este mini fic lo hice recordando que una vez me pasó algo similar con mi hermano, él estaba dormido y mi madre me envía a despertarlo y no sé cómo después me quedo dormida junto a él luego de intentar levantarlo. :v Me contagió su flojera. XDDD**

 **Para los que vieron los nuevos episodios en coreano… déjenme decirles que me dolió escribir este fic con sensei de protagonista. T-T Sigo sin creer lo que pasó, pero ya qué. T-T**

 **Igual, espero que les haya gustado y de paso les deseo un feliz año nuevo atrasado. Jejejej**

 **¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
